wonderwall
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: He fell in love with her twelve years ago. Now twelve years later, he thinks he's forgotten, thinks he's moved on; until he sees her. There's only ever one first love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He fell in love with her twelve years ago. Now twelve years later, he thinks he's forgotten, thinks he's moved on; until he sees her. There's only ever one first love.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

**A/N: **For NinzkieIsAnOtaku, because she's a sweetheart and I'm far from being anyone's idol, so thank you!

* * *

**Wonderwall**

.

.

.

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me._

.

.

.

i.

Sasuke Uchiha loves school, even more so now that he's in grade one and he can do all sorts of arts and crafts, and play soccer without the teachers fretting over him. He'd enjoyed his kindergarten years in Jiraiya Elementary, the popular school in Konoha named after his best friend Naruto's uncle, an internationally regarded author who had spent his years educating and spreading his knowledge around the world.

Sasuke knew everyone in his class. There is Ino, the outspoken blonde girl who would always (and still does, he adds) try to win over his affections. There is Tenten, a tomboy and an athlete, who is fun to play soccer with. There's Hinata, a shy, quiet girl who has a huge crush on Naruto, the class clown and Sasuke's best friend. There's Shikamaru with his smarty-pants and laziness, Chouji with his huge appetite, Kiba with his goofy, show-off ways, and Neji with his quiet seriousness.

They're all a family, here in Jiraiya Elementary. Like his brother's class two years ago, they graduate together and they head down to the same high school road together. It's always been like that.

.

.

.

ii.

She comes two weeks into class.

She hasn't missed much in two weeks of grade one, but Sasuke is sure she has missed out on all the crafts and fun things they've done already. She's a new girl and she looks just like her name- Sakura- with her soft, pretty pink hair, pale porcelain skin, and bright viridian eyes that sparkle.

She reminds Sasuke of a pretty fairy princess, out of this world; she's the prettiest girl Sasuke ever did see, and right off the bat there is something about her that makes Sasuke want to get to know her better.

Ino automatically takes the girl under her wing, and for the rest of their days in elementary school, they remain best friends.

.

.

.

iii.

The first time Sasuke protects her is during his soccer game. She's standing nearby with Ino and Hinata, watching closely with awed eyes as if she'd never seen the game before. Sakura's wearing a loose, white silk dress, with ribbon straps and flowers blooming at the hem. There's a creamy ivory lace headband in her hair, and for a minute Sasuke loses his breath.

Puffing out his chest, he turns back to the game, determined to give Sakura the best game she'd ever seen. Throughout the whole game, Sasuke keeps his focus on the ball, aware of the pretty girl's curious eyes on him.

Sure enough, his team wins the game. Kiba, being a poor sport, yells at the girl for distracting the game and for making him lose the game.

Sasuke's chest constricts when he sees fresh tears glistening in Sakura's eyes. Running toward Kiba, he stands defensively in front of Sakura and snaps back, "She didn't do anything, Kiba! Back off!"

Kiba snarls nastily at him, and shoves him back roughly against the girl. She catches him, and her touch ignites a searing fire through Sasuke's pale skin. He turns, and his heart flutters at the sight of Sakura's gentle and undeniably grateful smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She says, and dusts off a speck of dirt on Sasuke's jersey.

Sasuke only watches, face flaming, when she walks back with Ino.

.

.

.

iv.

It's not hard to say that grade five is the best year for Sasuke. It's his favourite year thus far, and not because he likes the number five, or because they learn how to make floor plans and how to calculate prices; it's not even because this year, he'd get to play centre for his final championship hockey tournament.

It's because the teacher, Mr. Iruka, put him beside the pretty fairy girl he'd liked since he first laid eyes on her.

He tries to bite down the smile that worms its way on his face (because for some reason, she had that effect on him) as Sakura sits down in the seat beside him. She's not wearing anything special; just dark denim jeans and a long-sleeved boy band shirt, but Sasuke thinks she still looks amazing.

She smells of vanilla and a fresh summer breeze, her long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Sasuke watches her, mesmerized. Sitting so close to Sakura, he can see that she doesn't wear any make-up or anything, and her face looks bright and natural and frankly, way better than make-up coated girls.

He falls a little bit harder.

.

.

.

v.

As a joke, he gives her the pencil he'd used all year. He wonders why he does so, but deep down he knows it's because he wants a piece of him in her possession. He wonders if she'll keep it or just give it away.

When he finds out that she gives it to Ino (who still has a massively huge crush on him, for some strange reason) his heart breaks, just a little bit.

.

.

.

vi.

Sasuke will never forget his grade eight graduation. All the lights, the songs, the happy cheers of finally growing up.

His heart soars when Sakura, in her stunning strapless black and white dress with the magenta sash around her petit waist, asks him shyly for his tie. He takes it off, and teases her by waving it in her face and smiling at her blushing face. Finally, he ties it around her porcelain neck, and feels the heat rise from the back of his neck.

She looks beautiful, unrealistically beautiful with her ruffled dress and his dark blue silk tie around her neck. From the corner of his eye, he can see the jealous but happy smile on Ino's face, and he smirks when Shikamaru goes and stands beside Ino and hands her his dark green tie. Her face lights up, a furious blush fires across her cheeks, and in that moment Sasuke knows that Ino will no longer chase him.

It's their final year at Jiraiya Elementary, and things are starting to change.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding._

.

.

.

i.

She goes away for the summer with a smile on her face.

She goes and visits her grandparents in Suna, which is miles and miles and miles away from Konoha, and from Sasuke. He smiles and sees her off on their last day together. Under the happy smile and soft eyes and sweet words, Sasuke is resentful. He doesn't like feeling this way, because Sakura looks absolutely ecstatic to see her grandparents again, but he hates how she's so excited to go, to go away from him. He wouldn't be able to see her for the entire summer…and perhaps, never again.

She had been accepted into a very prestigious program at Konoha Academy for the Enhanced, while the rest of them were off to Konoha High, on the other side of the city. She'd be gone every morning, and he'd never get to see her pretty face, her silky and unique pink hair, her sparkling eyes or her teasing smile ever again.

He is hurt by the fact she leaves without any remorse, and even more so hurt by the fact that the entire two months she's gone, not once does she reach out to communicate with him.

He guesses maybe it's because he's out of sight and out of mind for her.

His chest numbs at the thought.

.

.

.

ii.

He works up the courage to text her a couple days after the beginning of the new school year. They're both at their respective high schools, far away from each other, and Sasuke decides that he can't wait any longer for her to make the first move.

She'd come back several weeks ago, and although she and Ino still talked, she never spoke to him.

Not like she did before, anyway.

He doesn't know what to expect when he texts her; a quick reply, perhaps, or a happy, "I missed you" message? …But it isn't either. It's much, much worse.

She doesn't reply at all. After a week of waiting, he gives up.

.

.

.

iii.

He's only a freshman, but he now relies heavily on alcohol. It's there for him, he reminds himself bitterly every day, unlike the pretty fairy girl with the bright green eyes and the gorgeous smile from his past. It's there for him and it'll always be there for him.

Sasuke continues his sports, and joins the basketball team and badminton. He remembers Sakura (even thinking her name hurts him, like an icepick through his chest) vaguely saying that she loved badminton. He continues hockey and soccer, because those are his passions.

Sasuke makes new friends, too, as well as keeping in touch with his old ones. Now, there's the addition of a loud boy named Suigetsu, and a blazing redhead named Karin, and a quiet, shy guy named Juugo. They all met at one of Ino's crazy parties a while back, and Sasuke is eternally grateful.

But at the back of his mind, there's the soft whisper of the lost cherry blossom telling him to slow down every time he tips his head back and drinks, murmuring encouragement to him when he steps out on the court, or the ice, or the field.

No matter how hard he tries to forget, she's always on his mind.

So he drinks, more and more every time, the alcohol burning as it courses down his throat, and for a few minutes- just a few brief fleeting moments- he forgets.

.

.

.

iv.

Sasuke begins dating Karin the second week of their sophomore year.

She's pretty enough, he decides, and she's funny and sweet, if not a bit insecure, but all girls are. She's a dancer, daring and passionate and cute, and most of all, she loves him.

He tries to convince himself that he loves her too, by showering her with gifts of all sorts: flowers, teddy bears, chocolates, ice cream, clothes, jewelry… He takes her to the fair, introduces her to his parents and to the rest of his family.

He pretends he doesn't notice his mother and father's false smiles, or Itachi's tense and strained posture, all of them with obvious disapproval in their dark eyes.

During the summertime, he takes her away to one if his most favourite places in the entire world: his camp. They spend the whole summer splashing in the cool lakes, running along the lakefront, and sharing kisses by the warm fireplace.

Slowly but surely, he finds himself falling for the bright-eyed redhead with the burning red eyes and the stunning red hair. He finds himself falling for her crooked smile, her loud laughs, her flushed cheeks after they'd shared a kiss. He finds himself buying her favourite things not because it is something a boyfriend should do, but he does it because it makes Karin smile and it makes her happy.

Slowly but surely, he starts to fall for Karin. Slowly but surely, Sakura fades away.

.

.

.

v.

They're still dating during junior year, as well. Sasuke no longer thinks of Sakura constantly, but on some occasions, when he's by himself, his mind wanders off, and questions and what-ifs cloud his mind.

Those are the times when he starts to get angry.

He shouldn't be thinking about her. He shouldn't be wondering how she's doing. After all, she's the one who left. She's the one who dropped him out of nowhere, and left him alone to find his way back to happiness.

She shouldn't _matter _to him anymore. He had Karin. She no longer matters. He has forgotten about _her_.

.

.

.

vi.

His breath leaves him in a rush as she turns around and looks at him, for the first time in years. She looks pretty much the same, except way more beautiful, if that is even possible for someone as stunning as her.

Her viridian eyes are still bright and sparkling like the morning sun, her skin still flawless and pale like a brand-new china doll. She's wearing a pink-striped athletic shirt and black track pants, which shows off her slim figure perfectly. Her plush pink lips part in surprise as she looks at him, her eyes widening.

He didn't expect to see her at this exclusive city-wide meeting trip he and a few of his friends were invited to. But since it is city-wide, he doesn't know why he's so shocked that she is also picked to attend.

They were heading to the location, in a fancy camp a few miles away. She's loading a heavy-looking duffel bag into the trunk of the bus, and as quick as she'd notice him, she quickly averts her eyes.

He looks away too, stunned. His heart is beating furiously, almost erratically, and he takes a deep breath to control his overflowing emotions. Composing himself, he backs away and rejoins his group of friends, adding his thoughts into the conversation, all the while looking amicable and into the conversation, but secretly his mind is thousands of miles away and he's watching her from the corner of his eye.

She doesn't look ruffled, or even slightly affected by their intimate eye contact. She's chatting up a group of her friends- her _new _ friends, he can't help adding bitterly- and when a new guy arrives, a guy with brown hair and a tall, scrawny looking figure- she shrieks with happiness and greets him with a smile. Sasuke guesses that they're close friends, and looking at the guy's face he remembers that he was a guy from Sasuke's old hockey team. He tries to push down the jealously rising like a flame up his chest.

She doesn't look at him again.

His heartbeat is picking up every passing second, and he tries to urge down the feeling that _he should not feel this way anymore. _

But his eyes are still on her, and eventually his resolve vanishes.

As his brain starts stringing together memories of them together and filling up his suddenly cluttered mind, the only logical thought running through is a simple but meaningful line: _it is impossible to forget a girl like Sakura Haruno. _

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows, I'm eternally grateful. I took a slight break from FFnet because of all the school overload and sports and volunteering and work, but I'm back. Hopefully I'll spit out another chapter by next week. Hopefully. Which means don't hold your breath, alright? But thank you for your patience and your loyalty, because I know I'm an impossible person to deal with.

Love you all!

-A


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out._

.

.

.

i.

Her laugh lights up his world as he watches her grin about something her new friend (Temari, he has learned a couple days ago) says. They're sitting at the campfire the day before they head back to the city, and he wants to make everything last as long as possible.

There's an outspoken boy at the front of the fire, strumming along on an old guitar and humming a slow love tune to the audience. His voice is so serene and quiet that it makes Sasuke's focus blur, and his eyes wander around the group of strangers he'd come to know as friends, and finally his onyx orbs return to _her. _

They didn't talk, barely, during their three days here at the camp. They'd spoken probably once, when she was playing table tennis with one of her friends. He'd had the sudden urge to go and speak with her, and before he knew what was happening, he was standing behind her, and the only thing he could utter out was _Sakura. _

She'd responded his name right back, _Sasuke, _and with a relieved smile (because she's still the same sassy Sakura he'd come to know during their past years together) Sasuke had left right afterwards. His heart was hammering, and he felt his cheeks inflame.

He remembers what she looked like earlier this morning, when they went out for a swim in the cool lake; how her strapless red bikini fitted her athletic figure beautifully, how the water clung like crystals against her perfect porcelain skin, and how her unique pink hair, shiny and wet from the clear water, stuck to her kissable neck. Everyone was watching her dive in the lake like a majestic swan.

He remembers the anger he'd felt when she held onto the plain brown-haired guy's hand when they walked up the hill, the bubbling fury when he heard them whispering to each other on the basketball courts while admiring the starry sky. He shouldn't have felt that way. He shouldn't _feel _this way.

His thoughts are interrupted when his friend whispers in his ear, "Hey, you heading down to the lake tonight?"

His head nods yes, but his eyes never leave the pretty girl across the campfire from him.

He wishes in the flames that she will be there tonight, too.

.

.

.

ii.

Sure enough, she is.

He hears her coming before she's actually there. It is pitch black outside, but he hears her twinkling voice and the low beam of her flashlight as she walks with the brown-haired guy- his name is Ryuto, Sasuke remembers briefly. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, he stealthily turns off his light and ducks behind a tall pine tree.

Just before she is about to walk past the tree, he leaps out, turns on his light, and yells out at her.

She screams with terror laced in her voice, and Sasuke hopes that she doesn't mean the next three she hisses out at him: "I _hate _you."

The only thing he manages to reply is the shrugging of his shoulders and a blunt, careless _"ok."_

(But deep down, her words cut. They really do, even though they shouldn't anymore.)

.

.

.

iii.

There's talking and laughter throughout the whole night, and the entire night is spent staring at the pretty girl with dazzling green eyes.

She'd changed into loose black sweatpants and a thick, fashionable but warm-looking navy blue sweater (he assumes it's from Forever 21, because that was always her most favourite store to shop at, long ago) with her baby pink hair tied up in a messy side ponytail, clutching a thick sleeping bag in her hands.

He thinks she looks beautiful.

There's dark bags under her stunning green eyes and a tired smile that etches across her face as she places her sleeping bag down beside her friends and Ryuto, much to Sasuke's absolute dismay. He watches as they talk and laugh side-by-side, as if they were the greatest friends in the entire world.

Sasuke places his sleeping bag by his friend, and as he's doing so he overhears a boy from his cabin ask casually to Sakura, "Hey baby, you single?"

His heads snaps up instantly, and his dark eyes glare at the direction of the voice. It belongs to the tall, athletic guy-Kento- from another school across the city back home, and although Sasuke didn't have any problems with the guy before, he now feels an instant spark of hate for the boy.

"Why?" Sakura replies back coolly. She looks unaffected by the question, as if it were nothing new that she'd been hit on before. Sasuke's hand unknowingly tightens into a fist by the thought of guys- guys better-looking than him, guys smarter than him, guys sweeter and nicer and funnier than him- hitting on Sakura Haruno.

Kento smiles coyly, flirtatiously, as if she'd asked the question he'd hoped she would ask. "As much as I'd hate to see you off the market," he smirks, "you're too hot to be single, baby."

Sakura lets out an unladylike snort before replying, "Off the market? What am I, a piece of meat? I'm flattered." She rolls her large viridian eyes before turning back to Ryuto.

Sasuke bites back laughter as the guy's face blanches before flushing bright red. Stumbling, Kento tries again: "Oh baby don't be like that. Take it as a compliment, since you're so hot I was just wondering-"

"She's _taken," _Ryuto finally snaps from beside Sakura, and she looks at him with gratitude. The feeling of easiness in Sasuke is gone in a flash, replaced with wonder. Who is the guy with Sakura's heart in their hands? Glancing at Sakura and the brown-haired boy sitting beside her, Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously on Ryuto, with only one question burning through his mind:

_Is she taken…by you?_

.

.

.

iv.

The ride home is loud and wild, but Sasuke doesn't take part much. Instead, he watches her, with her white headphones in as she's listening to song on her iPhone, a fluorescent pink highlighter in hand, marking a few lines here and there in her homework.

Sasuke liked the way Karin had always joined in on the fun, had always taken part in something around her. Bur seeing Sakura work quietly? In a way, Sasuke admires that- Sakura had always been a dedicated student, always a teacher's favourite. She was- _is, _he's positive- a straight A student, aspiring to become a doctor. But not just _any _doctor. The _best, _she'd told him years ago. She wanted to become someone who could save a person's life, to be able to inspire someone good to become someone even _better_.

Part of him fell for her determination, years ago.

Now, watching her work, fingers drumming slightly on her textbook- old feelings resurface, once again; this time, he doesn't bother repressing them. The feelings come too fast, hit him too hard, and leave him breathless- same as before, twelve years ago.

.

.

.

v.

She's gone before he can say anything meaningful to her. Dark blue duffel bag slung over her shoulder, dark bags under her eyes, sweatpants loose and hair messed up, and she's still easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She waves goodbye to her smiling friends, and falls into step beside her dad- but, his heart races- did he imagine the soft smile she shoots his way when her eyes flicker on him? He sure hopes not.

There's pure, unfiltered guilt painted across his pale face when his mother pulls up in their car and Karin jumps out, arms wide as she wrap him up in a tight hug.

"Baby, I've missed you," she coos, and places a kiss right on his lips. The corner of his lips tilt up as he kisses her back, but he doesn't ignore the soft whisper of _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura _burning at the back of his mind, and he wishes she had witnessed this moment.

How would she react if she'd seen this? Would she be jealous? There are a million questions blasting through his mind as Karin deepens their kiss.

Trying to lose himself in the moment, like he'd done so easily just a few days ago, he finally gives up when he can't. He can't feel the fireworks. When he looks into Karin's ruby red eyes, it no longer feels like coming home.

One look at Sakura Haruno and all his walls come crashing down. Now he's trapped under the broken rocks, unable to pull himself back up.

.

.

.

vi.

He falls back into routine by the next morning, even after spending an uneasy night turning back and forth in his bed, twisting and turning as he dreams of baby pink hair splayed across his navy blue sheets, of a pretty green-eyed girl wearing an ivory summer dress slipping out of his grasp and running to someone else.

His hair is a mess in the morning but he doesn't give a shit. Throwing on some fresh clothes his mother set out, he stomps downstairs where the gentle smile of his mother greets him.

If she noticed the sour look on Sasuke's face, she doesn't mention it. Instead, she smiles warmly and pushes cereal in his direction, asking him about his weekend. He hadn't told her much of the trip, but now, looking at the underlying concern on his mother's kind face and the encouraging smile she is giving him, he suddenly finds words tumbling out of his mouth. There's desperation and helplessness and confusion in his voice, and suddenly he feels like he's worn out.

His mother listens to his every word, and places a warm hand on Sasuke's cold ones.

"This is going to be a bit cliché, son, but nothing's going to be clear now," Mikoto murmurs softly. "Give it time."

And as cliché as it really _is, _Sasuke feels better. Slightly.

Because green-eyed beauties with pink hair are hard to forget, and even harder to get over.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: **Hey guys just wanted to thank y'all for your patience and support of this story, I'm having way too much fun writing it! :) And if you guys have any questions or concerns, or just wanna talk or whatever, hollaaaaaaa. you can reach me by my tumblr (on my bio page) or by PM. chances are though i'll answer you faster on tumblr. i update frequently on tumblr and yeah. so hollaaaa.

Mwah!

-A


End file.
